Rain, Bets, and Food Fights
by alternrockerchick
Summary: Riku meets Sora at his house during a rain storm. A food fight ensues, and Cloud wins not one but two bets. What could make the day any better? Riku will just have to find out. (Warning: Riku may be a little (or a lot) uke here. I couldn't resist, I apologize.)
1. Chapter One

Sora King: (R: aww... come on, Sora-chan. You know you missed me. )

Sora King: Did not! And don't call me sora-chan! I am only a year younger than you!

Sora King: And I hate that name!

Sora King: (R: Liar. would you prefer Rikus little Soso? )

Sora King: NO

Sora King: I am NOT little and I am NOT yours.

Sora King: XEMNAS! make em stop *whining*

Sora King: (R: sure. If xemnas tells me to, I am going to stop.)

Sora King: HA! LIAR!

Sora King: (R: what are you talking about? )

Sora King: You MOVED! When YOU lie, you always squirm. like, just now, you ran your hand through your hair! I FIGURED YU OUT!

Sora King: (R: I dont know what you are talking about)

Sora King: You did it AGAIN! Now YOU admit it! You MISSED ME!

Sora King: (R: *moves in his seat* i did not miss you. i just never forgot you)

Chapter One

"Riku!" Sora yelled, glomping his best friend of 15 years. "I missed you." He put his head on Riku's shoulder. "And you are wet. Is it raining outside?".

"Hey . It is pouring." Riku tolld him, patting the only thing he could reach, which were Sora's hands around his neck. Sora wrapped his legs around Riku, silently letting him know he would not go anywehere without him.

"To the bed, valiant steed!" Sora told him, pointing in the direction of his bedroom. Riku siged and started walking down the hall, but Sora pulled on his hair, making him stop. "That is not my room! I am upstairs now! Lets gooo!" He yelled again, kicking Riku in the sides.

"I can't go upstairs with you on my back!" Riku yelled, waving his hands around wildly. "You may be light, but you have a lot of stairs! I really can- ow! what the hell, Sora?" Sora had yanked on Riku's hair again, making Riku almost fall over.

"Fine. We will go inot Cloud's room. He has my old room. Onward, again!" Riku chuckled, and walked into Sora's older brothers room. He plopped down on the bed, falling on his bed and as a result, Sora.

Said brunnete yelped and tried to get out from under Riku, bt the older was too heavy so he gave up and laid under Riku, pouting.

"Having fun? Cuz I know I am!" Riku told Sora, cuddling up on to the younger ones chest. Sora's face went wildly red, and he fought to keep it unnoticed. Which, naturally, is why the elder of the two noticed immediatly.

"Well, Sora-Chan, looks like you are a bit red. You liiiike me." Riku announced proudly, finally getting off of Sora. The brunnete was a bit sad at the loss of warmth, and reached for his blanket, only to find it was already around Riku. He forgot about the blanket, and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to warm up his thin frame. Riku leaned in, a slightly worried expression in place. "You cold, Sora?"

"Um, ya. I am just gonna go turn up the heat." Sora told him, jumping up. As soon as he stood up, a lightning strike put the power out. Sora shrieked, and shot into his brothers empty closet.

Riku got up, and began looking for Sora. The light had blinded him, and he did not see the direction the brunnette shot off in. "Sora? Come on, Soso! Com on out, I won't let the lightning hurt you. Promise!" He opened the closet and found a shivering and crying Sora. Riku's heart broke, and he reached down, gathering Sora in his arms bridal style. "Since when are you afraid of lightning?" He asked, trying to get a response other than sniffling from his best friend.

"S-sonce you left... the night you left it was st-storming." _Had I really hurt the kid that much? I did not mean to._

Sora tightened his grip on Riku's shirt, and burried his face in it, trying to muffle his sobs. "Promise you won't leave." He looked up at Riku, his eyes puffy already. _Did I say my heart was already broken? Well, I was wrong. He's so sad... I did this too him. I have to make him better. _

"I promise, I am never leaving you again Sora. The entire organization, plus Ansem and Malificent could not take me away, and don't you **ever** think any different, ok?" He waited for Sora to nod yes before drawing him closer and sitting on the bed. "I am so sorry I did this to you. I should have been stronger, should have been smarter. I am not doing that again. I promise you." He kept comforting Sora and himself with his words."

"Riku? Um.. this is going to sound weird but, what is stabbing me in the back?" Sora asked, shiftinng away from a lump in Rikus pants. Riku paled immedialty. _Wait, I am not hard what is it..? Oh ya!_

Riku laughed. "Oh, uh... I kinda borrowed your pet paupu fruit toy last week. My little sister needed it for a play. One about us, can you believe that? But anyway, I borrowed it, and when the rain came, I just...stuffed it somewhere." He mumbled, unzipping his pants and prodcing tha said stuffed paupu. Sora did not care where it had been and took it anyway, but turned red and started laughing a few seconds later. "what, Sora? Whats so funny?" Riku asked him, confuzed.

"Y-you raped my pet paupu!" Sora said inbetween gasps and laughs. Riku looked indignant.

"I did not!"

"Yes the hell you DID!" Sora told him, gasping for breath now. Riku gasped at this. Did Sora just CUSS?

"Sora! Did you actually just say hell?" Sora gave a tentetive nod. "I am proud of you. But I still did not rape the damn thing." Riku remembered something, a flashback from a year or two ago, he threw a stuffed paqupu at Sora, tryig to tease him. Was it-? "Oh my god! Is this the paupu I gave you? You KEPT that?"

Sora squirmed, a little ashamed, "Er....no?"

Now it was Riku's turn to be reduced to giggles. He ended up on the ground, tears on his face. "Y-you KEPT it! Thats funny. But I am glad you did." He told sora, surprising both of them.

"I am serious! I did not!" Sora told him. His face was red, and he managed to combine pouting and angry in one face. One that actually suited him. Riku iddly wondered what face Sora would have if he kissed him. _No! Bad Riku! No kissing the brown haired beauty.. No! No thinking of Sora like that! He already almost caght you hard, dont do it again!_

"You lied." Riku said simply, looking Sora in the eyes. Aquamarine met Celestial blue, and both boys felt a chill go through them.

"How do you know that?" Sora asked, his face becomong less angry and having more pouty qualities about it. Like the way he stuck out his bottom lip, in the perfect place to nibble.. _BAD RIKU! NO THINKING LIKE THAT!_

"Yu turned your eyes to the left. You always do that right before you lie. There are also other things that give you away but, hey. I can't give away all my secrets, right?" He asked Sora.

"I do not!" He told Riku, finding that his eyes indeed did go to the left. "Riku! How did you figure that out?!" He asked his older friend. Riku laughed and looked at Sora through his silver bangs a second before answering.

"I just spent a lot of time with you when we were younger. I remembered little things about you in the darkness, it was what kept me from going crazy. Remindinng myself things like... what all you do when you lie, how to tell you like some one even before you know you like them, your favorite food, stuff like that." Riku admited, almost sheepishly.

"Oh, well. That is kinda cool, I guess. But, you know, you dont have to remeber everything about me now. It does not really matter though." Riku tried to hold back laughter, but it did not work.

"You fucking liar! You kept your eyes to the left that entire time, dude! Admit it, you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike me!" Riku told Sora, cuddling up to him again. Sora allowed it, only because he was about freezing and pretty sure Riku would not like it if his teeth started chattering.

"You are my best friend, you could forget me. I-i would not c-care. Wh-what am I worth, r-right?" Sora told Riku, knowing he was about to get his ass handed to him beacause he could not keep the stutter out of his words.

"You stutter. You lie." Riku reminded him, a little hurt that Sora would even try to say those things. But it did fit in with what he acted like.. he never really let himself sem to attached to people when they showed interest. Or, he tried not to. But he always made friends. And in the adventures, he always had to leave.

"I d-did not, I mean, i am not!" Sora said, trying to keep up the game in spite of what he thought he should do. He snuggled a little closer and chanced trying to pry the blanket gently aay from Riku.

"Aww... common, Sora-chan. You know you missed me!" Riku said, throwing the blanket over himself and Sora. He also wrapped the boy in a bearhug, covering as much of him as possible. He flinched with the contact, Sora was freezing and was that noise? His teeth were chattering! "Sora, are you ok? Hold on, I am going to be right back." Riku got up and was about half way to the door before he felt Sora attach himself to Riku.

"D-don't go. I-ll be fine. J-just need to warm up. ok-kay?" This time Sora was not stuttering from lying, just from his teeth chattering. Riku sighed, and bent over a bit, making his back lower.

"Gt on, with the blanket. We are going to find more. And an actuall bed. That thing cloud has sucks." Riku told him as Sora wrapped himself and the blanket around Riku.

"The couch in the sitting room is pretty comfy. I fell asleep there last week" Sora told him, happy again and not as cold next to Riku. He sighed and put his head on Rikus shoulder.

_He fell asleep. _Riku told himself. The question was, where to find the blankets? He had checked every closet downstairs, the only choice was up. So, sighing, he went toward the stairs pulling Sora into a better posistion.

"Ok, Riku. Sora is light. He is light, you will not drop him. There are just.." he stopped to mentally count the stairs. " Thirty seven stairs you have to get through. Hopefully Sora had no nightmares on the way up.." Riku spoke to himself and began the trek up the stairs.

Ok, maybe he had made a big deal out of the stairs. They were not that hard to go up, not very far apart and the steps were big. He had gone up over half of the stairs already, and Sora was light enough that he did not notice the extra weight.

_Isn't that a bad thing? I think I should at least be able to feel him a little more. Oh my god, what if-?! _Riku stopped in a paniced moment to check his grip on Sora, making sure the boy was still perched on his back.

finding Sora like he had been, Riku got to the top of the stairs and went into the nearest room. By the looks of it, it was Sora's. It was decorated in bands like All American Rejects and A.F.I, as well as Relient K. There were clothes everywhere, and an ungodly stench coming from under the brunettes bed. Riku set Sora on said bed and wrapped the blanket from his and clouds room over him.

Then he sat to the task of finding some actually warm clothes for the kid. All he ever wore was that pair of shorts, the tank, and soemtimes if you could get him into it, the little jacket. If you could call the scrap of cloth one.

Granted, Riku did not wear much more. _But right now, I just have to make sure Sora is ok. Wow, all this fuss because he got cold. But he was.. almmost blue. That means something, right? I am not like some doting mother? God I hope not. Kid already has every girl and woman on the island taking care of him after his adventure. But I know he likes it, so why stop it. As long as he makes sure not to tell any one I was there... I am good._ _I dont really want the attention_.

After finding a sweater and an actual pair of jeans, Riku went over to Sora, a little more nervous now._ Nervous? I have seen him naked before. And it is not like I am taking all of his clothes off... but it feels... wrong. He is asleep, what if he wakes up?_

Riku gave himself a mental shake, and went over to Sora, posistioning him so he could take of his shirt. He pulled it off gently, trying not to wake him, and put the sweater on just as gentle, finding it was a bit big for him. Was it clouds? _ah well, it should be better than the little top..._

Next he went about unbuttoning the youngests pants. _I feel like a fucking pedophile..._Riku thought to himself, throwing the pants to the floor.

"Nnn... Riku.." Sora mubled, shifting a little closer. _Oh god, he is awake. He does not have pants on. He is awake.... _Riku quickly grabbed the jeans and forced Sora's hips up, pulling them into the pants. "Riku... whats going on?" Sora asked, still mumbling in his sleep. _Nothing but the fact that I just took off your pants..._

"What do you mean, Soso?" Riku asked , watching the youngers almost scared expresison. trying to hold back the urge to laugh. Sora whimpered, a sound Riku never wanted to hear Sora make, and he rolled on top of Riku, pinning him down. The blankets followed Sora, and effectivly trapped both boys under the covers.

"You can't hurt him, Anse.." Sora began, but stopped, and his eyes shot open. "Gah! Riku! Wh-what are you doing?!" _ Guess he is awake now, but, what was he dreaming?_

"What am I doing? Look who has who pinned?" Riku countered, glaring at the brunette. _He wanted to protect me from Ansem, maybe Ansem was coming after me in the dream?. _Soras eyes widened as he figured out where he was. He looked down at Riku, a massive blush covering his face.

"Sorry! I am SO sorry!I was trying to protect you in the dream, and I guess I was trying to do it in real life..." Sora mumbled, looking completly mortified. Riku chuckled, making Sora bounce a little on his chest.

"Well, as much as I am enjoying this position, could you move, please?" Sora pulled his hands that were pinning Riku away. "What were you dreaming?" Sora whimpered agian, and buried his head in Riku's chest. Riku watched his expression, worried.

"It is ok, Soso. You were asleep, I get it." Riku began, trying to get out of Sora what he dreamed.. "But why were you trying to protect me?

"I don;t want to talk about it. It was a nightmare." Sighing, Sora got up, face still followed the brunette down the stairs and into a stainless steel kitchen. He opened a cupboard and tried to reach the top shelf. Riku walked up behind him and grabbed what he was reaching for.

"Chamomile? What is this stuff?" He handed the box of teas to Sora, who dropped some of the tea bags into a kettle and began boiling the water. "Is it tea? What happened to green tea, or just plain old regular tea?"

"Chamomile tea calms the nerves, helps you sleep, and relaxes tense muscles. Perfect for right after nightmares." The water boiled, and Sora grabbed a cup from a shelf he could reach, and froze, looking at Riku. "You wanna try some?"

Riku bent and sniffed the contents of the teapot, nodding. "Sure, i'll try it." Sora poured some of the tea into the two cups, and handed one to Riku. "You dont need sugar or creamer?"

Sora made a face. "This is tea, Riku! You dont put creamer in tea!" He reached beside the stove and pulled out some sugar. "You can use sugar, though." Riku poured some into his cup, and then grabbed the creamer. "No! You will ruin mah teeeeeeea!" Sora tried to reach the creamer, but Riku held it higher than Sora could reach, accidently pouring some on Soras head. "H-heeey!"

Riku laughed. "Oops! My bad, Sora!" Sora looked up at Riku and grinned. "What are you thinking?" Reaching into the fridge, Sora came back with a tub of his moms jello. He threw the jello on Riku, and it stuck to his white shirt a minute before sliding down and plopping onto the floor. "Oh, now its on!"

Riku jumped into Soras way, and grabbed the eggs. He pulled out some of the drawers, creating a shield for himself, and started pelting Sora with the eggs. "No fair! You throw better!" Riku ducked behind his shield in time to see a meatloaf slam into the wall in front of him. "Ah! I cant throw!!"

"And I'm out of ammo! Your point is?!" Riku yelled back, and found an egg sitting by his leg. "Hell ya!" He jumped out of his hiding spot and threw the egg, getting squirted with ketchup and mustard. Sora was squirting the bottles at Riku, giggling maniacly. "Thats it!"

Riku ran into Sora, knocking him into the ground. He twisted his body at the last second and Sora landed on top of him with a small "uh!" Both boys began laughing hysterically.

"Hold on..." Riku scrambled up and slipped, turning the sink on and accidently covering himself and Sora in water. "Shit!" Sora got up and tried to turn the water off, but slipped and bumped into me, sending us both sprawling. Again, Sora landed on me and we both started laughing again.

We froze when we heard the door open. "Sora, I'm baaaack!" Cloud yelled, and the door slammed shut. "Where are you, lil bro?" We both looked at the mess in the kitchen and started laughing again.

"Well, this was fun." I whispered to Sora. He nodded, trying to quiet his laughter.

"Know what its missing?" He asked in a very sheepish voice. Clueless and confused, I shook my head. "Then why dont you find out?" Sora pulled me closer to him, and kissed me. My eyes shot open, and Sora blushed, lips still connected to my own.

"Haha!" Cloud yelled, walking into the kitchen. "Leon! You owe me 50 bucks, man! Sora kissed Riku!" I heard Leon grumble, and the rustle of money. "wait, Sora is kissing Riku! Man, get the hell offa him, dude!" Sora squeked, and was pulled off of me. Unable to help or hide it, an unwelcomed blush found its way across my face. I turned away, trying to hide it, but everyone saw it.

Leon and Cloud were laughing their asses off and Sora was giggling lightly. Hey, I didn't mind. I unwound his shirt from Cloud's grasp and bent down and whispered in his ear. "That made the day pretty damn good. But I bet I can do better." Sora blushed again, this time even redder. I kissed him, smirking into the kiss.

Sora gasped, and I slipped my tounge in, loving the sound Sora made. Cloud mumbled to Leon. "Does this mess up the bet?"

Chapter Two


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: As promised, I am slowly but surely trying to work on my stories a little bit. Last year I got a request to keep this one going, so here it is! Hope you like it~**

**I don't own kingdom hearts or any of it's characters, blah blah. If I did the game would SO be more yaoi-ish.**

Leon, Cloud, Sora and myself were all sitting in the now clean kitchen. After Sora's older brother yanked me off of the brunette he demanded we clean the kitchen up.

Somehow, this ended in yet another foodfight, this time being me and Sora versus our older brothers. It didn't go very well for our team. Within a few minutes our brothers had us cornered, pelting us with leftovers.

But the kitchen was clean now, the trash over flowing with food that Sora's mom would probably kill us all for once she saw it.

Sora leaned further into me, snapping me back into the present. He smiled up at me and giggled again, then glared at our older brothers when they rolled their eyes.

"So, Sora.." Leon asked, smirking over at my brunette. "Was you kissing my little brother the first kiss? Did you actually make the first move?"

Sora started blushing, trying and failing to speak. I wrapped my arms around him and glared at my brother. "And what if he did, Leon?"

Leon laughed. "Dammit, Riku! You cost me fifty bucks, bro! Wasn't it possible for you to pull the seme card and make the first move?"

"Nope! My lil bro Sora made the first move, I get the fifty bucks, and he is more seme than your brother!" Cloud chimed in, shooting Sora a smile.

"The hell he is! My brother would have your brother pinned under him faster than he could try another kiss!"

"Oh ya, because that worked so well last time! Just face it, Leon! Your brother is the uke to someone smaller than him! Another fifty munny, if you please."

"No way, Cloud! They haven't even done anything yet!" Leon yelled, standing up and yanking me away from Sora. He made me turn to face him. "Bro! You gotta be the seme, I got fifty more bucks riding on that!"

I raised an eyebrow at my brother, fully expecting to smell beer of some sort on his breath. I only smelled the mint toothpaste he uses, though. "What the hell is wrong with you, Leon?"

I jumped when there was a new voice in the kitchen. It was Sora's Nobody now considered twin, Roxas. "They have a bet other than money on this." He told me, somehow knowing everything about it. "If one of them won both of the bets the other has to be Uke to someone of the others choosing, and show up in this persons bedroom in nothing but a maid's dress and heels. And the entire thing must be videotaped."

"How do you know this, Roxas?" I asked while Leon hung his head in shame and Sora stared at both of his brothers, in what I assumed to be confusion.

Roxas shrugged, smirking lightly. "I just know things. Several things about you as well, Kuku. Including _exactly_ what you thought about in the darkness~"

I glared at the shorter blonde when Sora's interest was peaked. Roxas simply smiled before walking over to the refridgerator, then making a noise of confusion. "..Where is all of the food?"

The four of us laughed and Sora was the first to speak. "...Riku started it, I swear! He spilled the creamer when he was trying to ruin my tea and then I got the jello and put it on him and then he grabbed the eggs and I missed with the meatloaf!"

Roxas raised a blonde eyebrow, watching his brother illustrate everything he said with exxagerated movements, then chuckled. "I suppose that explains why the two of you are covered in food. But," He looked over at Leon and Cloud, frowning. "When do the two of you come in?"

Leon and Cloud answered at the same time, beginning to pick food off of their shirts. "After the kiss."

Roxas laughed again, looking at me and Sora. I didn't notice until he started yelling, as I was trying to scrape Jello from my shirt, and ketchup and mustard from my hair. "I knew you two would realise it eventually!"

I mumbled something even I didn't understand, listening with a smirk as Sora tried and failed to explain everything. After a moment he jumped up from the table, quickly enough to startle me. "Shower! I, uh, need to take a shower! SOMEONE covered me in food!" Sora said, glaring at me before leaving me alone with our brothers.

I sighed, reaching over and grabbing paper towels, ignoring all three sets of eyes on me. I started trying to get all of the food off of my hands and arms, scowling when it didn't seem to be working. "Leave it, Riku. You can use the other shower, and borrow some of my clothes. They will be a bit big, but it's better than wearing what you have or trying to wear Sora's stuff." Cloud told me chuckling at what I supposed would be the image of me in Sora's too small clothes.

"Or I could just drive the two of us home and we could do that..." Leon said, but Cloud shook his head.

"This is easier. That way I know you will come back." Cloud smiled, and Leon sighed. "So come on, Riku! Let's see what I have that will fit you at least sort of okay.."

And with that I was dragged out of the kitchen, having to nearly run to keep up with Cloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: And yet another actual continuation! I'm pretty pleased, I am actually managing to upload some stuff again. Granted, I am not working on any of my bigger stories yet. But you gotta start somewhere, ne? Warning: Yaoi scene in this one~ The other part of Cloud and Leon's bet is fulfilled!**

After having a shirt, jeans, and a belt shoved into my arms Cloud dragged me upstairs to the second floor bathroom. Sora was in the third floor one, I assumed.

"So here's the shower, Kuku!" He told me, ignoring the glare he got for using that hated nickname. "Towel is over there! Now I am gonna go make sure Leon and Roxas don't kill eachother."

I nodded. That was a possibility. For whatever reason the Nobody and Leon didn't get along very well alone. "Great. See ya when you get out."

Cloud exited the bathroom and I rolled my eyes, not sure what was causing him to act so wierd today. Maybe there was something extra about the bet that Roxas didn't know about. I turned the water on, waiting for it to heat.

When I heard a chunk of Jello plop to the ground I sighed, peeling the shirt off and deciding it would be best to get into the shower now.

My jeans and boxers soon joined the shirt on the floor and I stepped into the shower, hissing at the hot water on my still cold from the rain body. I could feel the food being washed off and made a mental note to kill Sora later for it before reaching for the shampoo and massaging the peppermint smelling stuff into my hair. The shampoo was quickly rinsed out, conditioner following soon after.

It took ten minutes of scrubbing my body to get all of the food off of me. I was nearly positive my blood was at least 50% food now, since it seemed like almost all of the food on me was absorbed into my skin.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying my hair most of the way before drying my body off, pulling on everything Cloud gave me. I groaned when I realised what he gave me.

Those stupid ass skinny jeans. They looked wierd enough when they actually fit, but I definitely wasn't Cloud's size, so they wouldn't fit. At all.

I pulled them on anyway, confused when they weren't too big. For a second I thought they were Sora's, but they weren't overly tight or anything.

The shirt was the same way. Just tight enough to cling to me and be incredibly annoying, but it would be considered by some people to still fit me.

I looked in the mirror, grimacing at my reflection. The shirt was black, which I was fine with. The problem was the neon colored headphones, with neon patterns and paint splatter all over it. There was nothing overly wrong with the faded skinny jeans, other than the fact that they were too fitted. I didn't wear this stuff, I wore _baggy_ things. Clothes that you couldn't see exactly how I was shaped. This was... just wrong.

Another sigh before I kicked my clothes into a pile in the corner of the bathroom, making a mental note to grab them before I left Sora's house today. Then I opened the door, almost running into Roxas as he walked past the bathroom.

"Sorry, Roxas." I apologised, stepping out of the blonde's way. I frowned when I watched his eyebrows raise as he looked me up and down and actually _smirked._ What the hell?

"No problem, Riku." He told me, grinning before walking past me and going into his room. "Nice outfit, by the way."

I glared at the spot Roxas was in before I heard the door to his room slam shut. I was going to kill Cloud for giving me this stupid outfit to wear, I really was.

"Riku? You okay?" Sora asked, coming down from the third floor of his house and noticing me glaring. My head jerked up and I noticed Sora, frowning when I saw he got to wear loose fitting clothes. "Riku?"

I realised I hadn't answered him and I nodded quickly. "Ya, i'm fine. Just... uh, nevermind." I told him, shaking my head. Sora's Nobody was _weird._

Sora nodded, coming closer to me and pulling a towel off of his head. Even when it was wet his hair still kept some of it's shape.. "You sure there's nothing I can help with, Riku?" He asked, and I was slightly startled to see a smirk on the brunette's face.

It must have showed and he blushed, smiling. "Well, I think it would be interesting to see just who my brother picks for your brother to be uke." Sora said. "They would just have to catch us, 'Ku~"

I shook my head, slightly confused. What the hell? Did innocent little Sora, who was _just_ crying and making me promise to never leave him not even two hours ago, ask me to be uke to him? There is no way. Innocent Sora doesn't know _how_ to be seme, and there is no way I would let him anyway.

"Come on, Riku. Have a little fun! Pleaaase?" He asked, trying to make me agree with him by using his pouting face. I made myself look away, knowing that if I did look at him I would give in. "Hmm.." I coudl hear the grin in Sora's voice as he set his hands on my shoulders, pressing a kiss to my exposed neck. He pressed me into the wall when I tried to move away and I laughed, grabbing his hands and pulling them off.

"We are not doing that, Sora. If anything I am gonna be the one leading this, got it?" I asked, smirking as I swept a leg under Sora's, quickly pinning the brunette to the floor under me. I kissed him, running my tounge over his lips and asking for enterance. He granted, and a surprising battle for dominance ensued. When the hell did Sora learn to kiss?

Not to be outdone, I supported my weight with one hand, continuing the kiss and running a hand under Sora's shirt. I grinned when Sora gasped into the kiss, my guard dropping now that I knew I was the one that won seme.

Before I could use my other arm to support my weight Sora knocked the arm holding me up out from under me, rolling out of the way before I landed on him. He rolled me over, straddling me and pinning my arms over my head before I could shove him off.

"Sora! That's cheating and you kno-!" I started, inturupted when he kissed me again, this time him being the one to ask for enterance. Wondering what the hell happened to the Innocent Sora I granted it to him, feeling his tounge enter my mouth and try to memorize every inch of it.

My breathing hitched when he leaned forward, using almost all of his weight to keep my hands down while he moved one hand under my own shirt. I felt him grin before he pulled away from the kiss, and started kissing down my jaw and neck.

He bit down at a spot I didn't even know was sensitive, and my eyes closed and another gasp forced it's way out. In his most surprising move yet Sora ground his hips down into mine, and I could feel the smirk as he kissed me again, mouth swallowing the choked moan I couldn't hold back.

Again, his hips ground into mine and I couldn't help it. My hips bucked up on their own, seeking more friction. Sora chuckled and pulled away from me again, moving to my neck and biting down hard enough to draw blood. I gasped, back arching into him even as I felt my face starting to burn.

Another rather low chuckle from Sora and he licked away the blood, smirking into my neck. He mumbled something and it took me a second to realise it was a countdown. "3...2...1..."

Hearing footsteps I tried to shove Sora off, not wanting to be caught as an uke to _Sora._ Granted, the knew what the hell he was doing. But that didn't mean Leon and Cloud would ever let me live it down.

Sora just pressed his hips into mine, hard, and bit down on my shoulder. My arms and hands stopped working and my hips jerked up, needing the friction to continue.

"In the _hallway, _Sora? Really?" Cloud asked and I felt my cheeks burning again, glaring at the widely smirking brunette. Oh, he was getting it as soon as we were alone.

"Dammit Riku!" Leon yelled and I almost laughed, but Sora hadn't let up on my hips, so it was hard enough to keep any visible reactions unseen. "You just _had _to do it in the hallway! If you would have at least gone to Sora's room we wouldn't have seen!"

"That's great and everything, but i'm not finished." Sora told them, looking up at our brothers. His voice had deepened considerably, and his saphire eyes were darkened with...lust? Seriously, where did the innocent Sora go?

Leon and Cloud both had matching dissaproving older brother looks. "You really are, Sora." Cloud told him, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's great that the bet was won and everything, but you are only sixteen. Therefore you are not _allowed _to finish."

Sora's smirk widened and he pressed futher onto me, making sure Leon and Cloud could tell what he was doing. My eyes rolled back in my head and I bit my lip to stop any other noises. I could feel his hand going down my torso, reaching for my zipper. "Better get out now if you don't wanna see anything~" He purred, and I heard Leon curse.

"I know why Riku is uke now." Leon said, and I could hear both him and Cloud stepping closer to us while Sora was occupied with leaving another mark on my neck, rolling his hips down again.

"How the hell did Sora get so..." Cloud started, not sure how to finish. Just before Sora actually unzipped my jeans he was yanked off of me. My eyes snapped open and I saw a very amused Leon leaning over me, offering me a hand up.

It took me a second to realise what I was supposed to do and Leon laughed, reaching down and lifting me before I grabbed his hand. "I am going to kill you later, Riku. After you have a hope of defending yourself, that is." He told me, reaching into his wallet and pulling out another 50 dollar bill. He handed it wordlessly to Cloud, who still had a grip on the now giggling Sora, who was already turning into the innocent kid I _thought_ he was.

Cloud laughed. "Oh, hell yes. You better go get that dress, Leon. Because the bet finishes _tonight, _dude." Leon gulped and his grip tightened on me a little bit, and I winced for him. Until Sora spoke up.

"Take your brother with you, Leon. It would be interesting to see him in a dress. It would definitely amuse me, at least." He said, licking his lips as he looked over at me.

Any other time I would have had a reply to that, but my head was still spinning and I growled. "I am going with Leon, but I am _not_ getting any dresses. Ever. I just wanna get out of this house and away from you."

"That's not what it seemed like to me when I had you under me, moaning for me t-" Sora started, smirk widening further than it should be possible.

"Shut up, Sora! I'm leaving now!" I yelled, grabbing Leon's wrist and yanking him past the INSANE brothers. Leon mumbled his thanks as I grabbed his car keys, unlocking the car myself before we were even outside.


	4. Chapter Four

**It's been nearly two years since I updated this, and it was supposed to be completed, but I had a request asking for a continuation. And since I already updated one fanfiction (which I'm still working on, I swear) today, I thought I would go ahead and write some more while the words were still flowing. So, let's get to it shall we?**

"I hate you _so _much, Riku." Leon growled at me for the tenth time since we left Sora's place. "Not only did you lose me a hundred bucks, but now _this?"_ He stepped out of the dressing room and I couldn't help busting out laughing. "Hey! Stop laughing now, this is all your fault!"

The male attendant with us cleared his throat, trying not to laugh himself. "Well, sir, you do look lovely. I'm sure this bet will be completed soon, and then you can just burn the thing and never speak of it again, hm?"

Leon groaned and stepped towards the mirror, pulling the skirt down in an attempt to cover more of his legs. He went for the typical black and white French maid, and as he started at the skimpy thing in the mirror his attendant walked over and slipped a hair clip into his hair. This was the last straw for me and I started laughing yet again, feeling tears starting to flow.

There was a knock at our dressing room and Leon dove behind the curtain, glaring at me as I lost control yet again. Another employee of the costume shop stepped in, smiling kindly at me before turning to the male attendant with us. "Ah, Erick, we got a note from Cloud's little brother. You remember, that nice little brunette boy. He wanted us to make sure the whole bet was filled, so apparently Mister Leon's younger brother is in need of an outfit as well."

I paled and immediately stood from my seat, ignoring the chuckles from behind the curtain. "No way! I never bet a thing, I'm not as stupid as my brother!"

Erick laughed and turned back to the woman, taking a slip of paper from her that I assumed had the note scrawled onto it. "Now, Riku, I've met Sora and he's not the type to lie about something like this."

"Yes the hell he is!" Leon and I both yelled, and Erick laughed and rolled his eyes. I continued, stepping away from the man and the selection of many evil outfits he had at his disposal. "He's a little devil in anything that concerns me, you should have seen him today!"

Erick suddenly grinned widely and stared at me for a second too long, then nodded. "I see… A little devil?" He laughed again, pulling the collar of his shirt down and motioning to his skin along the collar bone. It took me a moment to understand what he meant and I could feel my face reddening. Dammit, Sora, I swear if you left a mark on me…

I turned to the mirror and sure enough, there was not one mark but _two _left by the evil little brunette. Erick gave me a knowing smile that I really wanted to punch and stepped back outside. "Well, I think I'll just get you a little something. I can guess your size easily enough, you aren't too big."

Leon was still laughing behind the curtain and I yanked It open as Erick and the woman left. "You do realize I am going to summon my keyblade and kill all of them when they try to put me in a dress, right?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled on his shirt, now fully dressed in his normal clothes. "If you so much as try it I'll have my gunblade on your head. Besides, if I have to do it so do you! You are the one that lost the bet for me!"

"Well I didn't do it on purpose! There was this whole battle thing to see who won that you missed! I had the upper hand, I swear! He had _just _turned us over and was doing…. _That _when you walked in!" My arguments did nothing more than amuse Leon further and his smirk steadily grew. I glared up at him and he just ruffled my hair.

"Know what? Seeing you like this is worth a hundred munny, it's even worth that dress thing. You are… Cute. You aren't so serious and guilt ridden when you are focused on this. I think I need to thank Sora for that." I rolled my eyes and tried to wave off his concern.

"Please. I'm still serious. And I'm _not _guilt ridden about anything. That's just not something I'd do." Leon shook his head and tightened his grip on my hair for a moment, releasing it immediately at my wince.

"Ri, I've heard the nightmares you have. It's hard not to when you are screaming in your sleep. Something is bugging you. And I want you to know-"

"Okay!" Erick opened the door, forgetting to knock as he did. I felt my face heating again and groaned. "Let's try on some stuff!"

"Listen, Erick. We need to…" Leon started to say, and I started to panic. Which did I hate more, Leon talking to me about my nightmares or trying on dresses?

I decided quite easily and grabbed one of the outfits, pushing Leon out of the dressing room. "We need to try on stuff! Thanks, we were getting bored in here." I ignored Leon's mumbled promise to talk about the nightmares later and quickly closed the curtain, staring at the dress in disbelief. Now how was this supposed to get on me…?

Erick chuckled and pulled the curtain back, grabbing the dress for a moment. "This is a little strapless number referred to as 'lolita' style. This is the front, simply slip it on as you would a shirt. Your brother and I can lace up the back once you have finished." I growled a vague threat in recognition of what he said and Erick smiled, closing the curtains again. I quickly ripped off my shirt, but decided to keep my pants on. This thing went about six inches above my knees, and that was way more skin than I ever wanted Leon seeing.

Once I had it pulled over my head I opened the curtain, growling as Erick forced me to walk in front of the mirror. I refused to look at my reflection and barely listened to Erick explaining the outfit to the oddly silent Leon. "Now, Riku is wearing, as I said, a strapless Lolita-esque dress. The bodice, as you see, is white velvet with a yellow lace border. It widens at the hips, giving the illusion of a figure, into a blue skirt with a black lace overlay. Fairly simple, and I selected it because it seems a bit of a nod towards the outfit he used to wear last year. I thought wearing familiar colors might make the bet a bit easier on him. It's not exactly a maid outfit, I know, but we can add a few accessories. We can easily shape that lace overlay into an apron of sorts, and stockings can be added…"

I could tell Leon was ignoring Erick now, he shook his head and walked towards his own pile of clothes and looking for something. I turned back to Erick and nearly hit him when he yanked on something connected to the dress. "This, which you cannot see Riku, is a sort of built in corset. It laces up the back. It will allow me to tighten this dress to further the image of a more feminine shape." He didn't pull for a second, but didn't move. I figured out a second later he was just getting a better grip and then he yanked on the ribbon hard enough to force a gasp out of me. "I've heard it can be unpleasant." Erick told me, continuing to yank on the ribbon and tighten the dress around me. I groaned and tried not to gasp again, feeling the ability to breath being heavily restricted. "Lean forward, would you please?"

I glared at his image behind me in the mirror, but Leon was back and shoved me forward. I caught myself on the mirror edge and winced as Leon pushed Erick out of the way and grabbed the ribbons himself. "This might be kinda fun. I can use it to get information out of you." He nodded to Erick, giving him permission to leave. My eyes widened and I shook my head, knowing that would be a bad idea.

"N-nah, I think he should stay. I mean… He's the one that knows all about this. Maybe he should stay and make sure we don't rip the dress or something- ah!" Leon yanked the ribbons tightly, forcing a groan from me again. He pushed me against the mirror with a knee to my back for better leverage and laughed at my pained look.

The door quickly closed and I glared at the spot Erick was in a moment ago, mumbling insults along the line of traitor. "Now, you got the dress on so we have nothing more to do. We have a little time left to talk. Are you or are you not having nightmares? Careful with how you answer, dear little brother."

I shook my head, resting my forehead against the cool glass and hoping my bangs covered my face. "I had… one. That's probably the one you heard." I told him, wincing as I tried to breathe out. How did girls deal with these things?

Leon didn't seem satisfied with that answer. He yanked on the ribbon again and I yelped, reaching down to try to pull the thing off. Leon made sure that wasn't a possibility and laughed. "Wrong. I've heard you every night since Sora went to Radiant Garden and told me and Cloud the situation you were in."

I looked to the ground, dimly remembering what he was talking about. After the happy reunion with everyone when we got back from the realm of darkness, I discovered something. At some point while I was gone my parents died, leaving behind the little sister I didn't know existed. Kairi was the one who introduced us, telling me she had been taking care of her. As soon as I found her I took her home and tried to care for her and myself at sixteen, even while still trying to shake off my remaining darkness. Mickey figured out what happened and sent Sora to Radiant Garden, and both Leon and Cloud showed up. Leon got a job and became the big brother and boss of the house, letting me work on being able to function normally again while he took care of the bills, house, food, and my little sister. Cloud was quickly adopted into Sora's family, helping them out and making sure to always be available to me.

"Riku!" Leon sighed, pulling on the ribbons lightly. I yanked my head up and forced myself to look at him. I was more than a little surprised when he was the one to look away first. "… Never mind. I'm sorry. I'm not… I'm not used to the whole little brother thing." He did something I couldn't quite see to the ribbons laced up my back and in less than five seconds the fabric released me. I gasped and started greedily sucking in air, still watching Leon's reflection in the mirror. He shook his head and stepped back, picking up his things. "I'll be at the register."

Before I could respond Leon left, leaving me alone in the dressing room. I stared at my reflection for a moment, willing it to give me some sort of clue on what to do next. It looked as clueless as I felt and I groaned, yanking the dress off. After a few minutes of searching I found where I flung my shirt and slipped that on, grabbed the stupid dress, and left the dressing room. True to his word, Leon was waiting there, still with the guilty look. I sighed and quietly stepped up to him, setting my outfit next to his. The woman from earlier handled the transaction, leaving Erick to deal with another costumer. Leon silently handed her the money, accepted our bags, and led the way outside. I was starting to get worried when he wouldn't acknowledge me in the slightest, and I couldn't help the guilt from how sad he looked. He was just trying to help me…

I quickly got into his car, fidgeting nervously and running my hands along the texture of the jeans Cloud gave me while I waited for Leon to get in. After throwing the clothes in the trunk he slid into the driver's seat, sighing as he started the car and reversed out of the parking lot. I took a deep breath as he pulled into traffic and forced myself to speak, saying the words I swore I would never speak to another living thing. "I… I do have the nightmares. Every night I have them, sometimes more than one a night. E-even when I nap they can sneak up on me. "

Leon shook his head and held up a hand to stop me, not letting me finish. "Riku, I respect that you don't want to talk to me about them. You are seventeen years old, nearly a man now even if I will never admit it again, and you have a right to keep secrets about _some _things. And if you aren't comfortable talking to me about it, I don't want you to. However, if you think talking to someone else would be easier, I can get someone here easily."

"Who else would I talk to, Leon? Maybe my parents? Or do you want me to try to talk to Sora? You are it. I just… I hate talking about it." I groaned and leaned back, staring up at the roof of his car. After a mile or two of silence, Leon finally spoke.

"What makes you hate talking about it so much, Riku?" He asked, speaking quietly and staring out of the windshield. He seemed to be paying extra attention to traffic rules in an attempt to occupy myself, and I found myself thankful for it.

It was my turn to be silent for a few minutes, attempting to word my reply correctly. "Because it's weak of me. Everything that happened to me was of my own doing, I deserved everything I got. Sora, though? Sora didn't do anything, and he kept taking on more and more in spite of it. And I have heard him complain once, and that was when he was begging me not to leave again. What are a few nightmares compared to everything he went through because I screwed up? I owe him, Leon, and I will never be able to fix everything I did to him. I hate that these nightmares are just one more thing in the way of me being able to be the old Riku, the one I was before I betrayed him."

"The old Riku is dead. That fifteen year old boy died in a storm of darkness, Riku. I'm not going to lie to you or anything, you will never be that kid again." Leon noticed when I winced and he frowned, running a hand through his hair and checking the rearview mirror as he switched into a turning lane. "But the young man you are now is pretty okay too. I'll never repeat this, but… You aren't a bad kid, Riku. Your little sister idolizes you for a reason. Despite everything you went through, you are still a good person. The mere fact that you _want _to change proves that. And don't ever worry about being weak around me, okay? Our house is one place you don't have to worry about that, and I'm sure Sora's parents would say the same about their's. We know you have it hard, Ku. We aren't pretending otherwise, and I hope you'll stop trying to. How about tonight, you spend the night in my room, or with Sora? You've been terrified of sharing a room with anyone since I got here, maybe that is the one thing that will make a difference." It took him a moment to realize why I was shaking my head wildly, and he laughed. "Okay, don't share a bed with Sora, that's not going to happen anytime soon. But still, my door is open. And-"

He was cut off by the ringing of his phone and picked it up, answering it and putting it on speaker. "Hey, you are interrupting my first official big brother moment here."

Sora giggled on the other end of the line and I could hear Cloud sighing. "Yea? Too bad, I called anyway." Cloud told us, a grin evident in his voice. "How'd the dress shopping go, girls? Pick out something nice for us?"

Leon rolled his eyes and laughed at my embarrassed look. "As a matter of fact, we did. Ku got something really nice, I'm almost jealous."

Sora giggled again and I groaned, sinking further into my seat. "Great! While our brothers are busy you can show me, Ri!"

"Yea, right! There is no way anyone will ever see me in that thing!" I yelled, sitting straight up and glaring at the phone. "I'm never even taking it out of the bag!"

"Oh, you will." Sora told me, using a sort of commanding tone that had mine and Leon's eyebrows shooting straight up. "You'll take it out of the bag and show me, one way or another. Even if we have to make a little wager of our own."

"Huh? Eh, no! We aren't, I'm not…. Goodbye!" I quickly reached forward and hit the call end button, hearing Sora giggling one last time before the line disconnected. "Leon, shut up. Don't want to hear _anything_ about that call."

Leon chuckled and pulled into a driveway. "Well then, I'm afraid you are about to be very upset. Sora is coming out now."

"What?!" I stared out the window with wide eyes, seeing we were at Sora's house. I instinctively locked my door and refused to look away from the cunning little brat. There was no telling what he'd do if I looked away for so much as a second. "Back up, back up, back up! He's closing in!"

Leon rolled his eyes and unlocked the trunk, shutting off his car and sliding out of his seat. I yelped when the doors unlocked and quickly locked all four just in time to see Sora outside my window, giggling. "Riku, get out here! I want to see it!"

I shook my head and frowned when he ran back inside. What was he playing at? Was he trying to make me feel bad, or follow after him? Well, it wasn't happening. I was still mad at him for pulling that stunt in the hallway. Nope, I'd just wait here in the car until Leon's bet was done and I got to go home. There was no way I was getting out of this car, and there was no way Sora was getting in.

Leon laughed at me one last time before heading inside to find Cloud. As he entered the house Sora was running back out, and Leon handed him my bad and told him something I couldn't understand. Sora grinned and nodded excitedly, then ran up to the car. I could barely hear what he said through the window, but it was more than enough to make me check the locks. "You sure you don't want to come out, ku~? I'd hate to have to force my way into your brother's car…"

I grinned and shook my head, yawning and stretching. "Nah, I'm a little tired!" I yelled back, having to be loud to be heard. "I think I'll take a little nap! Don't wait up, okay?"

I reclined my seat and shut my eyes, pretending to sleep. I assumed it worked when Sora went silent. I thought he went inside, but I was too paranoid to open my eyes and check. If he knew I was awake for even one second…

I was quite peased with myself for all of about five minutes. I was nearly asleep when I heard Sora chuckling and messing with the lock on the door. I shot up and saw him kneeling next to the car, actually trying to _pick the freaking lock. _

"Meh, he's Sora. Maybe he can be seme but there's no way he's a criminal. He can spend all night there if he wants. I'm taking a nap. If Leon hears the nightmares later he'll kill me anyway.."


	5. Chapter Five

**Oh no, Riku fell asleep. Not a smart decision when Sora with a plan is near. This starts off in Sora's POV while Riku is sleeping. Warning, there is more yaoi here. To be honest I'm not sure where the line is between T and M, so depending on your view this could be either. Let me know if you think I don't have the right rating and I will happily change it. Also, you guessed it, Riku is in the dress.**

I giggled as I saw Riku laying back and sleeping. He looked kind of… peaceful like that. It was a nice change from how he usually looked, and I was glad for it.

What I wasn't happy about, however, was the stupid locks on the door of this car. My time in Twilight Town with Hayner and the gang taught me how to pick locks, but I hadn't practiced in a while so it took longer than I thought. But soon enough the door caved in and I grinned widely, carefully opening the door as silently as possible. I knew Riku could sometimes be a light sleeper, so I had to do this carefully..

I crawled into the car over him, giggling again as he didn't react in the slightest. Excellent, he was really tired. I could do practically anything to him and he wouldn't wake until I wanted him. Well, since I had this lovely opportunity…

I reached for the bag Leon gave me and peeked in, grinning widely when I saw the contents. So this is what Riku got… Nice, I like it.

I reached up and started easing his shirt up, keeping a close eye on his face and watching for any indication of him waking up. It was a little awkward to maneuver him to get the shirt off, but after a minute I succeeded and threw it in the back, making a mental note to make him wear it more often. I liked the way it made his body look.

"Right… Now for the hard part." I mumbled, feeling another laugh bubble up at the thought of anything hard. Maybe not yet, but in a few minutes…. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and reached into the bag, pulling out the dress. It was actually pretty. "Okay, kuku, let's get you all dressed up." My grin widened considerably with sleeping Riku like putty in my hands. It was nice like this, I could do something for him and take his mind off of everything that happened. That happened so little lately, so I had vowed to do whatever it took to keep him happy and occupied. And not only was playing with him fun for me, but it helped him too.

I pulled the dress over his head and got it all the way down to his hips, smoothing out the material. There, that was lovely! It didn't look bad on him, either. Hugging his shape in just the right way… I licked my lips and looked down, frowning when I saw denim covered legs coming from the dress. Well that wouldn't do… I quickly reached between us and under the skirt, smirking as I unzipped his jeans and pulled them down his hips. Riku stirred a little at that but for the most part stayed asleep, but not for long…

I ignored the accessories in the bag, deciding they would be too cumbersome to even try to mess with. So instead I leaned forward, resting my hands on either side of Riku's head on the headrest and kissed the marks I left earlier. Riku didn't stir and I grinned, taking it as permission to be a little rougher with him. I quickly pulled my phone out and took a few pictures, and once I was sure my phone was stowed away safely I bit his neck again, nibbling down his shoulder and easing the front of the dress down to expose his chest to me.

"Hnn…" Riku barely acknowledged the movements, but he was indeed waking so I quickly reached into my pack pocket and pulled out a length of rope I stole from our shed, tying it around his wrists and securing them to the hanger hook at the back window. Riku's long arms stretched easily, and for once I was thankful he was so much taller than me. It made this easier.

"Wakey, wakey, Kuku. Told you I'm not finished with you yet~!" I purred, kissing the marks I left and then making a trail up to his ear. I bit down on it and then kissed him, grinning when I felt him finally rousing from his sleep. I trailed touches down to his bare thigh just to tease him and grinned, continuing my kisses and waiting for him to realize just what was going on.

About four kisses later, as I was going down his jaw, Riku finally understood. He woke with a start and tried to get away from me, paling considerably when he realized he couldn't move his hands. His pale face turned completely red when I gave his naked thigh a squeeze and he looked down at what he was wearing. "Sora! Wh-what are you doing?!"

I laughed and started kissing down his chest, letting him figure it out for himself. He groaned and I smirked as his head hit the headrest, back arching against my lips. "Let me go… This is cheating and you know it-_ah!" _His breath hitched as I nibbled on a particularly sensitive area and I chuckled, hot breath washing over his stomach. Even this caused a reaction from him and I grinned, watching as his usually pale face was completely covered in a blush. He was already starting to pant and my now permanently fixed grin widened ever more as I saw we were starting to cloud the windows of Leon's car. This was going to be fun.

- POV back to Riku now -

"Sor-ah, let me go! I'll call Leon!" I hissed, trying to ignore the urge to react to the touches and kisses I was receiving. I jerked my leg away from Sora's hand, groaning when it only encouraged him. The only thing keeping me from letting out a choked moan was Sora's lips on mine, and he pulled away with a stupid smirk, leaving our lips only inches apart and pulling back when I tried to reconnect them. For what had to be the tenth time since I woke up I yanked on my bonds again, wincing when the rope just rubbed against my skin uncomfortably.

"Oh, I don't think you will, Kuku." He told me, hand now riding further up my thigh and getting uncomfortably close to something he was _not_ allowed near. "See, then he'd see you all tied up and helpless under me, and Cloud would see too, and you just don't want anyone seeing you like that, do you?"

I groaned as he started moving his hips against mine, proving his point when a combination of a gasp and a moan forced its way out. He remained infuriatingly silent, only chuckling as the sounds continued to pour from my mouth. I was really panting now, I could feel it. My hips were arching up into his, meeting his every movement.

I couldn't help the whimper when his hands grabbed my hips, forcing them to be still against the seat. "Nu-uh, Kuku. " He told me, shaking his head and pulling away from me. My hips struggled against his hands and my arms were shaking with the effort of pulling out of my bonds. "If you want it, you are going to have to ask for it, got it?" I quickly shook my head. There was _no _way that I was _begging _for this.

Sora just shrugged and released my hips, backing up so that he sat on my knees. "Okay, you don't have to. I guess I'll just finish up here myself then." My eyes widened at his smirk as he leaned back against the dashboard, hand going under his shirt and lightly running over his skin. "Mmm… Riku.." I groaned at my name coming from his lips and tried to rip the ropes apart, finding yet again that I was incapable of it. "Ah, I wish you wanted this. If I did we could-"

"I want it!" I growled, shocking Sora with the force of it. His only response was a smirk, and a gesture for me to continue. I ignored the reddening of my face and swallowed. There was no way I was going to just sit here and watch _that. _"I want… I, ah… What I mean to say is…"

"You want me to please my _uke?"_ Sora supplied, face splitting in the widest smirk yet. His hands went back to my thighs, massaging the skin and chuckling. "That's what it's gonna take to get this to keep going. Say it, or I'll just skip to the good part by myself and leave you out here for Leon to find."

I couldn't help the audible gulp and this seemed to only entertain Sora more. "I want you to… to… Sora, please. I can't say that! Please, just do it. I swear I'll do something else. I-I'll call you seme, I'll keep the dress, just _keep going!" _

Sora raised an eyebrow and considered it for a moment, then grinned widely. "Okay, my little uke. Just ask your seme nicely and you're all mine."

"_Please, _seme, please keep going!"

Sora nodded happily and reached for my hands, deftly untying the knot and releasing my arms. The second they were released I tangled my fingers in his chocolate hair and pulled him closer, begging for the kiss before he finally gave in and began exploring my mouth, drawing little gasps I couldn't help from me. His hips started moving against mine and I groaned again, feeling my legs starting to spread of their own accord.

"Ready to get a little past this part?" Sora asked, and I quickly nodded. He kissed me again, deeper than before and I moaned as I felt his hand at my thigh, slowly working up to the area he was _definitely_ allowed near now.

I screamed in frustration when there was a knock at the fogged windows and tried to reach over to lock the doors, but Sora stopped me with another chuckle. He pulled back from the kiss and started rolling down the window, acting completely casual and grinning at whoever was outside. I quickly grabbed my shirt and covered my face with it, unable to look them in the eyes.

"Hello, Sora." Cloud greeted, and I could _hear _the smirk in his voice. "Lovely night, isn't it?" Sora bounced a little on my legs and I could tell he was nodding.

"Mine has been fantastic." Another voice said, opening the driver side door and sliding into the car. I groaned and peeked out from under the shirt, seeing a very disheveled Leon. "Though, bad news for you, you'll have to 'pleasure your uke' in a few more years." I stiffened and covered my face again, whispering to Sora to just stab me with his keyblade now. I can't believe they _heard _that!

"Try about four. Now get out of the car, Sora." Cloud's voice was dangerously serious, but Sora only giggled and leaned down, kissing my lips through the shirt and then hopping out of the car. My hands immediately flew to the skirt and shoved it down, my face heating even worse.

"See ya, kuku!" He grinned, the licking of his lips audible. "I'll be sure to, ah, help you out some other time. Maybe we can even get you to sleep without nightmares again."

Cloud dragged Sora inside, mumbling a goodnight to Leon. After a few moments the car started, and Leon pushed a button that made my seat back go straight up. He cleared his throat and backed out of the driveway, thankfully saying nothing about the fact that I still hadn't uncovered my face. "So, ah… You and Sora? How far did that go? Do we need to… talk about anything?"

I groaned and held my covered face in my hands, then suddenly sat completely upright. I _distinctly _smelled something…. Or, someone. I couldn't help a small grin as I looked in the general direction of Leon. "So, ah… You and Cloud? How far did _that _go?"

I could hear Leon's sharp intake of breath and I laughed. "Now you hold on a minute! Cloud and I are consenting adults, and if we want to do something we can! You two, on the other hand, are still children, even if that Sora is a cunning little one…"

"So pretty far then." I grinned, though Leon couldn't see it. I peeked through a hole in the shirt and saw a light shower begin wetting the windshield. "Okay, that's cool. Congratulations, Leon."

My phone went off and I pulled it under the shirt with me, checking to see who the message was from. Sora.

_Hey, Ku. Just got the talk from Cloud, bet you get one from Leon. Here, take this to remember it by ;)_

I groaned when I viewed the picture, staring at it before deleting it. I was halfway through a threatening 'you show anyone and die' message when I got another from Sora.

_It's raining. But know what? I'm not scared. You still aren't thinking about leaving, right?_

I quickly erased my threat message and typed a new one, barely recognizing Leon still talking. _I'm never leaving you again, Sora. Hey… Do you want to spend the night sometime? We may have to stay in the living room with Leon, but I think I just got over one of my phobias too…._

After a moment I got the affirmative and I grinned, finally uncovering my face. After a moment's hesitation I leaned over and hugged Leon, keeping an eye on the road in case he got distracted. He was shocked to get his first hug from me, but after a moment returned it with one arm. "Hey, Leon? Thank you."

"Ah, sure, but… Thanks for what?"

"If you didn't make that bet, I would have never realized just how lucky I am."

**Aaaaand… there it is! The actually finished Rain, Bets, and Food Fights. I think I'm going to retire this story now, it seems pretty complete. Sorry about it getting all weird there, but I believe I'm pretty okay with it. Thanks to the new readers of my story, and an extra special thanks to everybody who came back to read an old fanfic. (Especially you, TheAlmightyComposer, Arianna Nevaz Roo and Haruna9574!)**


End file.
